Get Out
Get Out is a 3D game developed by Chrome Studios as a side project. In the game, you have to escape a strange facility similar to a science laboratory before a timebomb reaches 00:00 and you die from the resulting explosion. You have 10 minutes to escape the facility, but in this time you can find many secrets and easter eggs within the game. Most of these easter eggs are unlocked by finding keys, some of them hidden in other easter eggs that require other keys. No matter how many times you restart, the facility remains the same except for a few changes of the contents of rooms and randomized sequences for the easter eggs. The game can also be considered a spiritual successor to The Stanley Parable due to it being partly developed by Galactic Cafe members, including Kevan Brighting. There are also numerous ways to escape the facility, some a part of another easter egg. The most commonly known way of escape is the giant metal door that leads to the desert which can be opened via a keycard. Another escape known is the password door, which requires finding 4 digits of a password throughout the rooms to unlock the door. It is rated 13 by Commonsensemedia. Endings Skip From the oldest discovered to the newest discovered. (You can suggest an ending in the comments below.) Keycard The Keycard Ending is done by heading out of the office the player wakes up in by going straight through the open doorway. Take the first hallway to the left and continue walking. Enter the third office to the left and take the keycard on the desk. Leave and go back to the hallway outside the office. Go to the second hallway to the left and go straight. Take the third hallway to the right and you come across a metal door. Go up to the slot and use the keycard on it and the door should open. The player can then escape the facility and watch the resulting explosion cutscene after finding the abandoned car with an open door and interacting with it. Password The Password Ending is complex, but is done via heading out of the office through the hallway, and going into random offices to find badly snipped pieces of paper labeled different numbers. After collecting all four, head to the usual Keycard ending, but take the doorway to the left. If you take the doorway to the right, an easter egg will play where you find a shark tank and the shark inside eats the player whole. Advance through the hallway entered by going through the left doorway and you will find another metal door similar to the keycard one. If you enter the numbers in the order collected in, you will open the door and you can escape and enter the car. You can also watch the cutscene. Insanity The Insanity Ending is found by going to the hallway outside your office and going to the last office to the left. Get the key from inside and walk outside the office. Use the key on the open door. Once the player uses the key on it, there is a very short window of time where you can walk into the office while the door is locked, trapping yourself inside. Since you cannot open the door from the inside, you are stuck there. To actually trigger the escape, put the key in the trash bin. Another cutscene will play where you slowly go insane while you're trapped, and right before the explosion, you grab a chainsaw unaccessible earlier from under the desk and saw the wall open. The player runs away from the facility, and barely escapes the resulting explosion. Shark If the player enters the room with the shark, there is a low chance the shark will miss and instead break the wall. The player can escape from there and find the car. Air Vents Go straight from your office, and go to the right hallway. Enter the second office and interact with the desk's third drawer. A crowbar should come out that the player can equip. The player should walk back to the office and hit the air vent a few times. The air vent's protection should pop right off and the player is free to crawl inside. Once the player crawls inside, he accidentally messes up a system in the air vents, and reverses the air direction. The player presumabky dies of toxicity. Tires Go straight from the office and equip the crowbar as mentioned above. Next, go to the shark cage and hit it with the crowbar. Immediately leave the room so the shark will not eat you. The shark should flop on the floor and then cease all signs of life. A decorative rock should then flow out of the tank. Equip the rock, and escape the facility, but instead of getting into the car, use the crowbar on the car's window. The window should shatter, and the player can now use the rock on the excellerator. The car should drive by itself at a very slow speed, giving the player the chance to get in front of it. The car then speeds up, and if the player is in front of it, will run over the player. Defuse TBE. Lumberjack Go straight from the office, and go to the left hallway. Once there, pick up the axe on the floor that is oddly standing up. The player will not be able to pick up the axe due to a lumberjack hiding in the floorboards, holding the axe through the hole. He goes through a secret passageway and sneaks up behind the player. A chopping sound is heard and the game goes back to the main menu. MLG Equip the PS4 controller from the office, and turn on the computer. Type "MLG" on the computer's keyboard and the controller turns white. The player will levitate through the ceiling, with Doritos raining from the sky. The player floats upwards into a giant Dorito bag, where Shrek is there to greet them. The game fades to white and an MLG-version of the credits roll. Another Dimension Turn on the computer in the office and type "portal". A portal will appear and suck the player into it, leading to another dimension with distorted vocals and drums playing the background. A red figure will charge at them while screaming and freeze the game, making the player see nothing but his "face". The game shortly crashes afterwards. Easter Eggs *'I LOVE YOU BETTY' - If you go outside exactly when the timer hits 5:00, a message saying "I LOVE YOU BETTY" explodes in the sky due to fireworks. This is a reference to one of TheChromePerson's games, Unfamiliar. *'The Hidden Office' - If you clip through the wall in the office where the Insanity Escape takes place, you will discover another office not shown in the escape. The computer inside of it says BillySeesAll and shortly after the game crashes. *'THE STANLEY PARABLE' - If you look at the computer inside your office, you will see a folder saying "The Stanley Parable". You can click on it and it will display documents of gameplay screenshots. *'SAVETHEM' - There is a rare chance a nametag will appear on your office desk that says "SAVETHEM", a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *'PC Master Race' - Sometimes, the computer in a random office changes to a PC. *'Warp Pillow' - If you type "warp pillow" in the console, it will rain pillows. *'Selfie' - You can find a smartphone on a random desk and you can take a selfie with it. This is one of the only times where you can see your own face without using the console. Trivia *This game uses Fluid Animation. *The game took 5 years to make and release to the public. *A mysterious red figure is reported to have been seen running through the facility. It is unknown what it is, but you can apparently die from it. The rumor about the figure is true, as YouTuber Markiplier has seen him running at him and killing him. Another YouTuber, Yamimash, has seen the figure staring at him while he was in the car. FusionZGamer was in the middle of trying to get the SAVETHEM easter egg, but instead he saw the red figure in the hallway. PewDiePie then played the game and reached the keycard ending's exit, but the red figure killed him. It appears if a user enters the name of a famous YouTuber, they may experience the figure.